Winning you back
by DarkHorses97
Summary: Takes plsce after TWC and Beck wants Jade back
1. Chapter 1

**Well originally i had uploaded this story with another account but i decided to delete it and open up a new one, i hope you guys like the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Victorious, all rights go to Dan Schneider.

**Jade's POV**

"6" I heard a loud noise

"7" Come on Beck, hurry!

"8" Maybe I should count slower

"9" Please Beck open the door

"10" I said a little quieter but I knew he had heard me. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I held them back, I reached for the door, but I stepped away, he didn't open the door, he didn't want me anymore, I knew this day would come, the day he finally realized he was too good for me, I had driven him away, there was no one to blame but myself. I rushed to my car and drove away as fast as I could.

Once I got to my house I fumbled with the key and ran up the stairs ignoring the confused faces of my parents. My phone vibrated and I saw I had a text, it was from Cat.

'Hey, I'll be there in five'

I cleaned my face; my make-up was smeared and I had tear stains running down my cheeks and changed into some shorts and Beck's shirt I normally slept with. As soon as I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed down the stairs and the moment I opened the door Cat took me into her arms and I let all the tears I was holding back out.

She grabbed my hand and led me up to my room. As soon as I finished crying she asked "Are you ok?", "Oh, yes just peachy" I replied sarcastically, I knew she was just trying to help, but I couldn't help it I am not normally a nice person, but to top it off, the one person I truly cared about had given up on me.

"Do you want me to leave?" Cat asked. "No" I said a little loudly, I didn't want her to go too. She was my best friend I needed her right now. "Kay kay" she said quietly and changed into her pajamas (We had a lot of sleepovers, so she had a bunch of her cloths at my house) and slipped into bed with me, we fell asleep almost immediately as I tried to forget the previous events that just flowed into my mind.

**…**

I woke up and saw that Cat was already up and about with a cup of coffee in her hands. She handed it to me Bless her, I was wondering what she was doing at my house when suddenly I recalled the events of the previous night. I felt my eyes start to water but I brushed it off and stood up.

"Are you feeling better?" Cat asked me when she saw me stand up. I just nodded. "You know what Jade? You are better than that! You don't need him!" Her outburst took me by surprise "I do Cat, I do need him" I whispered mostly to myself. "No you don't jade, and I'm going to prove it to you. Stand up!" She ordered, honestly I was too shocked by her to disagree so I just stood up.

"Here" she said as she tossed me a tight purple shirt and some grey skinny jeans. I quickly threw them on but as I was reaching for my black combat boots, she slapped my hand away and handed me a pair of blue converse. I looked at her quizzically but she just turned around and I put on the shoes.

"Let me do your make up today. Alright?" It sounded more like an order "But-" I tried to argue but she just cut me off. "No buts" I just sighed and leaned back against the chair as Cat applied my make-up.

Once she finished I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw, my face was still dark yet I wasn't as mean and scary as it usually was. I loved it.

We went down stairs; my mum prepared breakfast and then left us in peace to eat. As soon as we finished, we went outside Cat got into the passenger's seat of my car and I got in the driver's seat.

"Are you ready?" Cat asked, obviously excited.

"Of course" I responded confidently, yet I felt like I was about to die on the inside. Cat had told me I had to get over Beck, and she was probably right all we did was fight all the time, it wasn't healthy. The problem was that I didn't want to get over Beck, he was the one person who truly understood me, he was the only one who could calm me down, he was everything to me, and now he was gone.

We walked towards the school and a few guys stared at me on the way in, yet said nothing, probably thinking I was going to yell at them. They wouldn't be wrong.

We walked into Sikowitz's class just as the bell rang, I saw beck sitting in the front he looked up when he heard me come in, our eyes locked for a moment until I looked down again and headed towards the back of the classroom with Cat trailing behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's POV**

When I woke up I rolled over to give Jade I hug, when I remembered the events of the night before. I can't believe I was such an idiot. Why didn't I open the door? I had just let the most important thing in my life walk away from me. Sure, she could be annoying and mean at times, but that's what makes Jade, Jade. Of course, she was always jealous when a girl did as much as glance at me, but that was just because she was afraid of losing me, when in reality it should be me who should be afraid of losing her. Oh wait! I already did.

I took a shower and didn't bother to have breakfast. I hopped into my car and made my way to school. I waited by the front entrance hoping to catch Jade on her way in and talk about the break up. I really hoped she would listen to me, because we haven't even been apart for a day and I already miss her like hell.

I waited for about twenty five minutes, but she didn't show, and the bell would ring in about five minutes so I walked to class and sat at the front desk, so that if Jade decided to show up I would notice immediately. I had noticed that Cat was also running a little late so I figured she must be with Jade.

When the bell rang, I heard the door open and shut, when I looked up I saw the most beautiful thing ever. Jade walked through, she looked amazing, she was wearing a tight fitting purple shirt and some grey skinny jeans. Instead of her usual combat boots she was wearing blue converse. But I really noticed that her make-up was lighter than usual, it made her face look like that of an angel.

I looked into her eyes and I was surprised at what I saw, instead of the anger and fury I expected, I just saw hurt and betrayal, i felt my heart sink, and i instantly felt guilty. I could only catch a glance at her, since she turned away quickly, yet that was enough, I had never felt so guilty, I had hurt her. That was never my intention I loved Jade, no wait, I love Jade.

I looked up again and saw Cat give me a weird look and silently walk to the back of the class to sit next to Jade, I just shook it off, I had more important things to worry about, things revolving around a certain girl named Jade.

I couldn't pay attention the rest of the class, the teacher kept glaring at me but I couldn't care less, I needed to come up with a plan to get Jade back, make her see I still love her. It was going to be really difficult considering that Jade was a very private person; she opened up to very little people. She had opened up to me and I had gained her trust, yet now I had betrayed her and getting her to trust me was not going to be easy, I screwed up and I was going to have to face the consequences, I will never regret anything more than I regret not opening that door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

Throughout the whole class Beck was spacing off, the teacher was glaring at him during the whole class yet he didn't seem to notice, I would occasionally catch him glancing at me, when he realized I caught him staring he quickly looked away but every time I looked towards him he looked like he was deep in thought.

I was deep in thought when I heard Cat say "Hey, you need to get over him and you staring at him like he is a piece of meat is not helping!"

"I am sorry Cat but I miss him, he was my boyfriend for three years it's not like I can forget three years in three minutes" I whispered back, I just heard her sigh and lean back against her chair. I tried to take notes and pay attention to the rest of the lesson and succeeded. I didn't even attempt to take a glance in Beck's direction

After the bell rang, I quickly made my exit through the back door, I saw Beck try to reach me but I avoided him, fortunately we had no more classes together for the rest of the day, I don't know if I would have been able to avoid him much longer. If I stayed near him too much, I would end up cracking and begging him to take me back like the last time. He would reject me, and I would end up getting my heart broken into a million tiny pieces, again.

"Hey, Jade, I know you just broke up with Beck and all, but I was wondering whether you would like to go out with me, like a date" Sinjin mumbled looking a little scared.

"Go away, Sinjin" I whispered quietly, yet obviously annoyed. "Okay" he said and ran away.

I was walking to my next class when I suddenly saw Cat talking to Tori and André, they looked like they were deep in conversation, and frankly I didn't care enough to go and interrupt them. So I kept on walking, I'll ask Cat about it later.

At the end of the day, I walked to my locker and put my stuff away, but as I turned around to leave I spotted Beck talking to André and Tori, they looked like they were planning something, but I didn't get a chance to hear what they were saying because Cat had just gotten there and started pulling me towards the car.

"You know what would be a great way to take your mind off Beck?" Cat asked out of the blue.

We had gone to my house to do homework and once we finished started to play a bunch of boring board games. We were in the middle of playing UNO and I was winning, I only had three cards left while Cat had about eighteen.

"Yes, Cat I have a ton of ideas, that's why I have been sitting here playing dumb card games with for the past hour and a half!" I replied sarcastically, well at least I was myself again.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the kickback tomorrow night, we can talk to some cute guys, you will be nice, and if a good one comes up, _you _will go on a date with him" she said the last part poking my arm. "That way you will kill two birds with one stone" She finished off proudly.

"Okay, so I like the killing the bird thing but I don't see how killing a bird will help me with Beck" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, you silly, I meant that if you start dating other guys you will get over Beck and at the same time make him realize how stupid he was to let you go." Cat explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I am in absolutely no mood to argue with you, so I will go along with it for now okay?" I asked, there is absolutely no way this is going to work, but Cat is my best friend I can't just tell her no. "Kay kay" she said.

Then I remembered I saw her talking to André and Tori, and curiosity got the best of me and I asked.

"I saw you talking to Vega and André today, it seemed pretty important. What were you talking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing important we were just making plans to do get together and do our assignment from creative writing class, it worth 50% of our grade so it's kind of important" Cat told me, I have known her since we were three, I know when she is lying, but I didn't push it, it was probably something stupid, otherwise she would have told me, or would tell me when she is ready.

"I win!" I shouted, I had won UNO for the seventh time in a row. "Rematch" Cat demanded. "No way, it eleven thirty and we have school tomorrow, we are going to bed. So get changed" I ordered as I pointed a finger to the bathroom.

"Okay" she replied, she was a little sad, but she would get over it.

When she came out of the bathroom, we lay down and immediately fell asleep, well at least I did, who knew avoiding your ex-boyfriend could be so exhausting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beck's POV**

Once I heard the bell ring I stood up and tried to rush over to Jade, but she seemed to notice and ran off. When I tried to catch up, a bunch of cheerleaders, who had recently heard of the break up, came up to me and I couldn't reach her in time.

I tried to politely say no yet when the cheerleaders wouldn't take a hint I said "I am not interested, okay?" Maybe it was a little harsh, but I was trying to win back Jade and being pounded on by some crazy cheerleaders wasn't helping.

I walked up to Jade's locker just in time to see Sinjin run away with a frightened look on his face. He had probably tried to ask her out; seriously can't the guy take a hint. SHE ISN'T INTERESTED. Wait! Why should I care, we're not together anymore. I felt my heart sink so I pushed that thought out of my mind. She didn't see me and headed off to her next class. We had no more classes together for the rest of the day, in a way it was good, I don't think I would be able to stand seeing her there and not be able to touch her, or call her mine. On the other hand, I missed her so much and even if I could only admire her from a distance, it was better than nothing.

As I was walking to my next class, when inspiration hit me, I had the best idea on how to get Jade back, all I had to do now is figure out how to get my plan in action, I would need help, Tori and André would help me for sure, but the key for this plan to succeed was Cat. How on earth was I going to get her to talk to me willingly? She was obviously on Jade's side. That's when I saw her talking to Tori and André, of course, I could get them to convince Cat to talk to me and then explain to her my brilliant plan.

As I got closer to them I heard what they were talking about.

"Beck probably feels horrible right now, did you not notice him? He didn't pay the slightest attention to the teacher today and he loves that subject" André said, 'Was it that obvious I wasn't paying attention? Well, I would have to apologize to the teacher, but that could wait it wasn't my main priority'

"Yeah, well what about Jade? She was distraught, the one person she trusted the most just left her there waiting, she cried for an hour until she was coherent enough to speak and then sobbed for about another hour" Cat said a little angry, she had all the right to be, I can't believe I made Jade cry, I feel awful about it.

"Well, maybe you should just ask him yourself, here he comes" said Tori, as she held up her finger and pointed it at me.

Cat started to walk away, but not before I could grab her arm and turn her around, she glared at me. The bell rang but neither of us moved. "Cat, you have no idea, how awful I feel, I just lost the most important thing to me. I never wanted to hurt her, much less make her cry. I know how to fix it, but I need your help, all of you" I said looking up.

Cat's face softened up a bit, "What exactly do you need me to do?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I need you to get her to come to the kick back tomorrow; she will not come unless you force her to. That is all I need you to do. Please?" I asked Cat giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "Kay kay, but just promise me to never hurt Jade again?" It sounded more like and order than a question, but still I nodded, she looked kind of relieved, I can't believe I hurt Jade that much.

"As for you," I said looking at André, "I need you to help me finish the song I am writing, I already have the lyrics, I just need help with the music. Instruments aren't really my department."

"Of course, man, anything you need, I'll come over tonight and we can work on it. That way we will have it done and perfect for tomorrow evening" André said with a huge smile on his face, that's why he was my best friend, he was there for me always.

"Eh, guys? Sorry to burst your bubble, but we should be getting to class now, we are almost fifteen minutes late" Tori reminded us while already walking towards the door.

When we entered the classroom, the teacher gave us a glare, we apologized for being late and quietly took our seats, we didn't want to disrupt the class any further. The problem was that André tripped over Robbie's bag and flew across the room and landed with a thud against the floor, the whole classroom was laughing, even me. The teacher gave André, Cat, Tori and myself detention, but I was worth it.

I can't wait until tomorrow night, if everything went as planned I would have Jade back in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I worked really hard on this chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Jade POV**

Cat dragged me to the kick back, but not before playing Barbie with me, she dressed me up in a really short dress, it was a little over mid thigh and a weird shade of green, I wore black leggings to darken it up a little and a white jacket. She also lent me a pair of her favourite green high heels, we were ready to go, and Cat had asked Robbie to pick us up, it wasn't the most confortamble car ever, but it wasn't that bad.

When we arrived, it was already really crowded, I couldn't see André, Tori or Beck, not that i was looking for him, anywhere. Cat lead me towards the food table and we grabbed some drinks, André came up to us all giddy about who knows what.

"You ready?" He asked Cat, i think he didn't see me, cause Cat started nudging her head towards me, giving André a 'Shut up, can't you see Jade is here' look.

"Ready for what?" I said, as I eyed him suspiciously, I knew they were hiding something form me.

"N-nothing" He replied, and quickly went away with a wierd look on his face.

"Well, that was weird" Cat said giggling, pretending she didn't know what André was up to, God i really wanted to leave.

"Come on, lets go sit over there" Cat said giggling and pointing towards some empty seats near the stage.

I nodded and we headed over there, and once we had settled down, André cameo uot on stage and started presenting the weirdo that was going to perform, I was shocked the moment I heard Beck's name, he wasn't really fond of singing, i mean he had a wonderful voice, he just didn't like using it. I looked up and saw him coming on stage, his eyes locked with mine.

He stood silently near the mic for a few seconds then, he opened his mouth and started singing the most beautiful song I had ever heard.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_I gave you roses, and you left them there to die_

[Chorus]  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/back_to_ ]__  
[Chorus]  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

I felt really touched, he had actually wrote a song for me, tears were welling up in my eyes again, but I held them back, did he really think he could come here, sing to me and think I would forgive him? After all the shit he put me through? He had really hurt me and I didn't want to loose him again, but I could just say yes and welcome him with open arms, he would end up leaving me again.

I smiled up at him, he looked like he was about to cry with joy, but I took one last glance and headed over to Cat's car, she gave Beck a sympathetic smile and trailed behind me.

I heard him coming of the stage and running towards me, I tried to run, but he was faster. He caught up to me in no time, he grabbed my arm and spinned me around so that I was facing him.

**A/N: Lol, don't worry i am going to continue it, it's not over. By the way, the song was Back to December by Taylor Swift, she is one of my favorite singers, you should really listen to her (If you haven't) Just one more thing should i do the next chapter in Beck's POV or Jade's POV? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys here goes the last chapter, I wasn't really inspired, my mum would shut up and I have a huge headache, but still I hope you like it.**

"Jade talk to me, please" Beck was practically begging me, i was still refusing to look at him. I knew that the moment I looked him in the eye, I would instantly forgive him and melt in his arms.

"I can't" I said barely above a whisper.

"Why not? Why not Jade?" he said, daring me to answer him. "Because, I don't want to" I said.

"Why not?" he asked again. "Because every time we break up, I always come crawling back and you put me through hell, before actually taking me back, but not this time Beck, not this time."

He looked at me, he lifted me chin and pressed his forehead to mine. "I will never do that to you again, I promise." I saw I sparkle in his eye and I knew he was telling the truth, a single tear escaped from my eye and I leaned up to kiss his lips softly, he was momentarily shocked, but he responded almost immediately, and just then the crowd started to cheer, we both looked up to see them, with idiotic smiles on our faces.

We got into the car and drove to his RV, I was surprised to see that everything was exactly the way I had left it, pictures of us still on his night stand, my clothes still in his closet, only my favorite sweater was out of place, normally it would be hung on the door, but it was silently resting on top of Beck's pillow, I turned to look at him and he was slightly blushing, he took it and hung it in the closet, we lay down on his bed, we were both exhausted. We fell asleep almost instantly curled up together. It was the first time in a long time, that I slept peacefully with beck by my side.

**A/N: Okay I know it was crappy, please don't hate me …. REVIEW!**


End file.
